A snow groomer of the above type is known from EP 0895495 B1.
The power transmission between the internal combustion engine and the working devices may be predominantly or all-electric, as described in WO 94/09548, U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,937 and WO 92/08278.
A snow groomer is normally driven by an operator controlling vehicle direction using the steering device, and vehicle speed and power to the drive wheels using the accelerator pedal.
One drawback of the known art is that the internal combustion engine is controlled solely to meet total power demand of the working devices, as opposed to improving efficiency.